Episode 2154 (16th January 1997)
Plot Kelly is sick of keeping her love secret. Roy is struggling to come to terms with his brother's death. It is a week until the Inquest into Dave's death. Steve suggests to Rachel that she sue Chris for mental cruelty, before he has chance to sue her for adultery. Kim tries to heal some old wounds by making her peace with Kathy saying that she feels David would want them to be friends, however Kathy isn't interested in anything Kim has got to say. Zak plucks up the courage to go and see Lisa and it appears she is pleased to see him - even if it is to help her clean out her pigs. Later Zak asks Lisa to move in with the Dingles but Lisa wants to keep their relationship as it is for the time-being. Later in The Woolpack, Lisa asks the Dingles if they have heard from Tina, to which Mandy replies that she had a letter from Tina saying that she needed more space. Zak says he can't understand what's she's on about as there is lots of space in the Dales. The family are of the opinion she'll be back. Mandy hopes so as she misses not having a female around the house. Zak is unhappy about Lisa not wanting to move in, Mandy is sick of his moping and says she will not cook for the men until Zak sorts himself out. Chris tries to get Kim to drop her price in their business arrangement, however Kim says she won't be blackmailed and she'll find another buyer if Chris doesn't come up with the asking price. Kim later goes to see Steve and asks him if he will be a "phantom buyer" of her Livery and her share of the Golf Course in order to force Chris to pay up. Kathy demands Eric produces the books for the Wine Bar. Vic decides to end his self-imposed exile from The Woolpack by going for a drink with Tom. Terry offers to buy the pair drinks but Vic quietly informs Terry that he is only there to fight for his wife and he'll do anything to win her back. A family dinner at the Glovers ends in chaos when Jan storms out after Ned declares that he has met with Kim and believes her when she says that David was James' father. While later Kathy warns Jan about forthcoming events at the Inquest and they should be prepared to hear anything after all only Frank and Kim really know what happened the night of Dave's death. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Kim Tate - Claire King *James Tate - Sam Silson (uncredited) *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast None. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes